Question: Add.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${6}$ $5$ $1$ $.$ ${8}$ $7$ Now, let's add each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{{7}}$ $.$ $\overset{1}{{6}}$ $5$ $+$ $1$ $.$ ${8}$ $7$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $.$ $5$ $2$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({7}+ {1}) + ({0.65} + {0.87})\\\\ &=8+ {1.52}\\\\ &=9.52 \end{aligned}$ $9.52 = 7.65 + 1.87$